The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360 Style)
DisneyandSanrio360's movie-spoof of "The Jungle Book". Cast: *Mowgli - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Baloo - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bagheera - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Colonel Hathi - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *King Louie - Little John (Robin Hood) *Kaa - Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Shere Khan - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Shanti - Penny (The Rescuers) *Buzzie the Vulture - Fat Crow (Dumbo) *Flaps the Vulture - Straw Hat Crow (Dumbo) *Ziggy the Vulture - Glasses Crow (Dumbo) *Dizzie the Vulture - Preacher Crow (Dumbo) *Winifred - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Hathi Junior - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Flunkey Monkey - Robin Hood *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Animals of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Baloo as Lady Monkey - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *The Jungle Patrol - Various Deers and Mooses *The Elephant whispering to Winifred - Rutt (Brother Bear) *The Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' - Tuke (Brother Bear) *The Slob Elephant - Balsam (Morris the Midget Moose) *The Battle Damaged Elephant - Blitzen (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998) *The Elephant with 'Silly Grin' - Sven (Frozen) *The Elephant with fly - Fawn (Gnomeo & Juliet) *The Elephant with hair - Elliott (Open Season) *The Distracted Elephant - Mickey Moose (The Muppet Show) *The Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Mena (Bambi 2) *Buglar the Elephant - Morris the Midget Moose *The Deer - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion) *Akela - Caesar (Kimba the White Lion) *The Wolf Councils - Various Lions *Rama (Father Wolf) - Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Lyra (Jungle Emperor Leo) *The Wolf Cubs - Rune, Lukio (Jungle Emperor Leo) and Kion (The Lion Guard) *Baby Mowgli - Jim Jr. (Lady and the Tramp) Scenes: *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 1: Main Titles ("Overture")/Simba Discovers Jim Jr. *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 2: Cody's Jungle Life *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 3: Cody and Simba Encounter Chula *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 4: ("The Great Prince's March") *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 5: Simba and Cody's Argument *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 6: Cody meets Timon and Pumbaa *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 7: ("The Bare Necessties") *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 8: Cody is Kidnapped by the Animals of Nottingham *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 9: Cody meets Little John ("I Wan'na Be Like You")/Animal Chase *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 10: Timon & Pumbaa and Simba's Moonlight Talk *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 11: Cody Runs Away *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 12: Cat R. Waul Arrives ("The Great Prince's March" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 13: Cody and Chula's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 14: Chula and Cat R. Waul's Conversation *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 15: Cody's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 16: Cody confronts Cat R. Waul/Cat Fight *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 17: Poor Meerkat and Warthog *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 18: Cody meets Penny ("My Own Home") *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 19: The Grand Finale ("The Bare Necessties" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 20: End Credits Cast Gallery: Cody-walt-disney.jpg 1,202×768 pixels 2013-11-20 20-09-41-2-.jpg|Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Mowgli Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Baloo Lk screengrab 636.jpg|Simba (The Lion King) as Bagheera The Great Prince.png|The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) as Colonel Hathi Little John.jpg|Little John (Robin Hood) as King Louie Chula.jpg|Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Kaa Car R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Shere Khan Penny TheRescuers.png|Penny (The Rescuers) as Shanti Fat Crow, Straw Hat Crow, Glasses Crow and Preacher Crow.jpg|The Crow Brothers (Dumbo) as The Vultures BambiMother.jpg|Bambi's Mother (Bambi) as Winifred Bambi-disney-7904163-375-300.jpg|Young Bambi (Bambi) as Hathi Junior Robin-Hood-walt-disneys-robin-hood-3627787-720-480.jpg|Robin Hood as Flunkey Monkey Caesar.png|Caesar (Kimba the White Lion) as Akela Leo 1.jpg|Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) as Rama Lyra.jpg|Lyra (Jungle Emperor Leo) as Raksha Category:DisneyandSanrio360 Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof's Category:Movie Spoofs